1. Field of the Invention
In accordance with the previously-noted PCT application No. PCT/CH91/00140 it is possible to gain from a preparatory machine (such as a draw frame or a combing machine, for example) a signal representative of the behaviour of the previous machines in the processing line. A signal can be gained from the combing machine, in particular, which is representative of the short fibre share in the feed material and which is representative of the performance of the previous machines with respect to mixing.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
In accordance with previously-noted Swiss application No. 1841/91 it is possible to gain a signal from a controlled drafting arrangement which represents the evenness of the feed material and the respective performance of the previous machines. This drafting arrangement can be provided in the combing machine itself.
In accordance with a further pending Swiss patent application a combing machine is proposed with which a signal representative of the comber waste share can be gained. A respective process is also provided, according to which the comber waste of a combing head or a machine is periodically or continuously collected either partially or in its entirety and the respective quantity is measured and a respective signal is generated. In this respect it is not of importance how the comber waste is carried off by the combing head or the machine. This can either be made pneumatically or mechanically, for example (e.g. by means of a conveyor belt) or in any other suitable manner.